


and hand in hand

by bottlecaps



Series: Possessed!V AU [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottlecaps/pseuds/bottlecaps
Summary: A short break causes a little chit-chat with V and Nico. In my possession!AU. Just short and kind of indulgent really.





	and hand in hand

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Bayonetta. And I love Nico so much. This is just self-indulgent and kind of silly. If you're confused on the AU, the other piece I wrote sort of covers the idea. tl;dr, V is holding on to Vergil's humanity, and is tasked with returning it to him before the power of it kills him.

He felt truly awful.

Over a month of housing this extra humanity inside of him had drained him intensely. Sleep no longer came to him, fitful rests his only solace, and it was starting to reflect poorly in his performance. Shadow and Griffon had no issue keeping up with their day-to-day, but V himself was lagging. Apparently, it had become too obvious to others and Nero had outright demanded he take a breather, shoving him down on the couch inside the van with instructions to at least nap for a brief time.

Truly, V couldn’t find it in himself to protest. The couch wasn’t the most comfortable place in the world normally but with how tired he felt it might as well have been the clouds of heaven itself. His body sank into the cushions, his head lolled to the side as he tried to enjoy the few moments of peace he was allowed.

Of course, the van’s owner did not seem to care much about his current situation.

“You gonna die on me, bud? If you do, you better roll on outside, I don’t need you ruinin’ the upholstery,” came the annoyed drawl, words formed around a lit cigarette and making his head throb. He wanted to ask her to put it out for now but he also couldn’t be bothered to put the effort into making words. Instead, he made a noncommittal noise in response to her demands, trying to ignore how pathetic he probably looked on the couch.

Her unimpressed look said it all, really. “Good enough. Hey, can I mess with your cane while you’re slackin’ off? I ain’t ever seen marks like those.”

He didn’t get a chance to reply one way or the other before Nico had eager hands on his set-aside walking aid. Honestly, he didn’t really care now. It was unlikely she would do anything negative to it, and he didn’t need it to walk if he was lying down. V’s eyes closed again as he tried to let himself rest, wanted to take this respite that was gifted to him, even as the creature in his breast stirred. Demanded he continue to push forward despite his body’s protests.

_Be calm, Vergil._

His thoughts didn’t do much to still the spirit’s protests, but it did lessen in intensity for a moment. It was a tad easier now that they were on the journey again, moving toward the spirit’s desired destination, instead of stagnant during Nero’s recuperation. The lull in the action had been nearly unbearable as Vergil had demanded action that could not be taken.

“Hey hey! V! Where’d you get this pretty thing anyway?” There was a nudge to his shoulder, a light jostle that pulled him out of his semi-sleep and back into the land of the living. He blinked tiredly up at Nico, then squinted at her in confusion. Nico rolled her eyes at him, her cigarette gone in an indication of the time he lost, and she waved his cane back in his face. “Your cane, dumby. You didn’t just buy a demon-slayin’ cane at J.C. Pennys. Hand crafted—who’s your dealer?”

He could feel the irritation Griffon was feeling in waves over his skin but a quick rub to his arm calmed it. Nico did not mean to harm them, she had been a valuable ally, and her questions were not exactly a problem. Still, he understood the bird’s short temper. It could be frustrating how nosy some people could get.

“It was my great grandmother’s,” he finally answered, eyes fixed on the top of the cane. His lips pulled into a small smile as he thought on it, incredibly fond of the inanimate object. “I was given it by my mother when my legs started to become… less reliable. It’s something of a family heirloom.”

Nico let out a whistle of appreciation, a notepad in her hands that V hadn’t noticed earlier, and fingers scribbling away at something in it. Notes, perhaps, or maybe drawings—V had no real idea and did not honestly care. Usually when she had pencil to paper it was for diagrams for Nero’s arms, so he had to assume it was a similar situation. “Yeah? Your great-grandmama a weapon maker?”

The interest in Nico’s tone was obvious and V could hardly blame her for it. Demon weapon makers were a rare breed and learning more about your craft from others seemed to be par for the course. Perhaps she was interested in a potential kindred spirit?

He hated to disappoint her, but the truth wasn’t exactly that. “No, she wasn’t,” he paused for a moment, considering his next words carefully, before he let out a sigh that rattled his very bones. “Have you heard of the Umbral Witches?”

It was like he’d lit a fire under her with how she lit up, eyes suddenly wide and grin showing off all her teeth. “Heard of ‘em?! Are you kiddin’! My daddy had loads of notes on ‘em,” she proclaimed, looking at the cane with new interest. “You sayin’ this is Witch made? You been a Witch this whole time, V?”

V chuckled at that, eyes following the mechanic as she shuffled around in the van. “Sadly no. My great-grandmother was one, but she left their order before the Hunts started in earnest to start a family. But that cane, it was something from her time in the order.”

It was a treasured heirloom, and an incredibly useful one at that. He was a man, though, and not set up to inherit the power that the women of his family might have enjoyed. Still, he had enjoyed more arcane attunement than the average person because of it, and he couldn’t complain about that.

Well, maybe he could, seeing as it was likely that same legacy that had put him into this situation. It was out of his control, though, and not worth dwelling on.

“Well shit, V, that’s amazing! My daddy had loads of notes but y’know, the Order was all Sparda, Sparda, Sparda,” her eyes rolled as she chattered on, obviously a sore topic for her. “Like there weren’t ever another demon or thing to be learnin’ from. You got any other things from your great-grandmama I could look at? Maybe some books or other things?”

She looked as eager as a puppy as she said it, and it made him smile slightly in response. Her enthusiasm was infections, to a degree, and it left him feeling slightly warm. “Perhaps. When this is all done, if we are still alive, I might let you borrow some.”

Nico let out a crow of delight, smacking V’s shoulder and making him ‘oof’ in protest. “It’s a date then, boy! You rest up, I’m gonna take some more notes then we’re gonna head back on out and show Nero he ain’t the only one carrying this party.”

V let out a soft chuckle and nodded, his eyes sliding shut. They’d need to move again, and soon, but for now, he’d enjoy this small reprieve.

It was nice to have something to look forward to.


End file.
